


Santa's Little Helper

by ShyVioletCat



Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Last prompt (for now at least): “You can be Santa’s helper.” -found this on a prompt list and suddenly envisioned Lorcan (maybe dressed as Santa?) saying this to Elide bc she’s so small haha
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606111
Kudos: 19





	Santa's Little Helper

Elide didn’t mind working in the department store. It paid well and she didn’t mind working in all the different departments, kept the job interesting. What Elide didn’t like about her job was the Christmas season.

Yeah, it was hectic busy and the customers got crazy but that wasn’t her problem. Her problem was that every year she got wrangled into being part of the Santa display. Her smaller than average stature meant every year she was roped into being an elf. Interacting with kids wasn’t her strong suit and she felt a little off about participating in the whole Santa lie. But there was a decent bonus for it so Elide sucked it up and put on the long sleeved green dress and striped tights.

Today was the first day of elf duty, as Elide liked to call it, and she was feeling some dread in finding out who this year’s Santa was. Hopefully he wasn’t a creep. Elide put her hat on and left the locker room and made for the Santa display. She was checking the bag of candy canes in the half house that made up Santa’s cottage when she heard footsteps behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and briefly saw a large man dressed on red. Santa has arrived.

Elide was still focused on the candy when Santa came to stand by her, much to close. Creep it was then. Elide turned, words about respecting her personal space about to issue from her mouth when shock stole the words from her. Because the man dressed as Santa was her boyfriend.

Elide just stared, wide eyed and confused.

“Santa quit last minute, they offered to cut down my night shifts if I replaced him,” Lorcan said with a shrug.

Elide gave him a once over. Lorcan worked security here and was built for it. He was all muscle and sharp edges, everything a traditional Santa was not.

“You do realise what your job is, right?” Elide said at last.

Lorcan shrugged again. “Pays well enough.”

Then Elide was laughing. She laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes and her stomach hurt. Lorcan wasn’t laughing but he was trying desperately not to smile. And was failing.

Elide finally stopped and wiped at her eyes careful not to ruin her make up.

“Holy gods, Lorcan. This has made my year.”

Lorcan showed Elide his white beard that he hadn’t put on yet. He gave her a wry smile, his voice smooth and seductive as he said, “You can be Santa’s little helper.”

Elide laughed so suddenly it came out as a snort. “That may be the least sexy thing you’ve ever said to me.”

She helped him put his beard on, not before she had pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Alright, lets get to it Santa,” Elide said as she opened the door to Santa’s cottage. She walked through first Lorcan smacking her ass playfully just before the lines of kids and parents could see. Elide barely restrained her yelp of surprise and delight. She turned around to scold him but Lorcan was already stepping through the door way waving to the kids who were already lined up. She smiled at him and even though she couldn’t see the it from under his beard, Elide knew her smiled back. Maybe this year being and elf wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
